


Marvel fuck-a-thon

by absolute_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Just Sex, M/M, Sex, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_trash/pseuds/absolute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is shit. I wrote this with a friend and it is a garbage can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Team ginger put a strap-on on (It's purple) and fucked Team Iron in the ass while Team Captain America were jacking off in the corner. Bucky was jerking off Steve and he was doing the same for Bucky. Markiplier was filming this all :).

P.s. Iron Man later jacke d off in his bathroom using his suit's hand and accidentally turned on the thrusters, thus taring off his dick. Ouch.

Then Deadpool came in and shot Steve up his ass which caused him to orgasam. Oh. By the way Hulk was fucking Natasha in her vagina and he kind of split her in half. Oh well. Shit happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine was fisting Deadpool and his ass kept healing around the body part inside him.

Spiderman was swinging from his Web when he was suddenly assaulted from below. It was Sandman. He wanted the spidey booty.


End file.
